put of rage
by chaotic dreams
Summary: When Steve Austin messed with the wrong guy, his wife stepped in to teach old steve a lesson


Most of them said "oh my God" when they arrived at the scene. Lot's of them were freaked out when they saw him. These were trained policemen. These were experienced forensic detectives. These people were used to weird and gruesome crimes. This would have to take the cake for some of them. A man was stripped down, tied to a tree, and rubbed with some sort of smelly lotion. He was still alive, but his pulse was extremely weak. He suffered from dehydration, massive blood loss, and several animal bites from different species. They hadn't identified him yet, but some of the officers said he looked familiar. Detective Mary Buchanan inspected the scene of the crime. She wondered how a big, burly, muscled man could end up like this. More than that, she wondered what kind of twisted mind would do this to another human being. "I knew he looked familiar!" exclaimed officer Perris. "Steve Austin. He was brought in about a week ago after he had some drunken brawl. Sent another guy to the hospital. He posted bail shortly after he was detained." Perris showed Detective Buchanan the picture taken a week ago. It matched him alright. Around 6'2", 250 lbs, bald, blond goatee. She gathered a sample of the lotion from his chest. She also spotted a used condom nearby. She put them in separate plastic bags as evidence. She had them brought to the local forensics lab to have them tested. "How long has he been here?" "We figure around 3 to 4 days. He's got all sorts of bites on him" "Who found him?" "Some guy named Jason Sanchez. He was out here hunting, and then saw him. His at the precinct right now for questioning." "Anything come up yet about whom the perp could be?" "Nothing yet. We have these tire marks though." Said Perris gesturing to the ground. "Good. I want a plaster cast of the tire marks. Have Johnson check them out. Maybe we can get an i.d. on the car." Austin was brought to a nearby hospital. He was unconscious, and hadn't woken up in three days. In that time however, they learned the tracks were from a Ford F-150 pick up truck. They hadn't figured out what the "lotion" spread on his body was until one of the forensic detectives, who was an avid hunter, identified it as bottled deer musk. There was also some honey and chicken blood. Luckily, for them, only two stores in the area sold bottled deer musk. Mary passed by the first one, and got the list of buyers in the past 4 days. Nobody bought bottled deer musk. She passed by the second too, but as with the first store, no one bought any musk either. "Were there any vaginal excretions on the condom?" asked Mary "Yeah, but still no leads. The brand of condom was Trust. Did you get anything from the hunting stores?" "Nothing. No one bought any deer musk." "Damn. Dead end. Oh by the way, we found some traces of chloroform in and around his mouth. He was also struck in the back of the head by a heavy blunt object." "Chloroform? That this people use to knock people unconscious?" "That's the one." "There could be hundreds of drugstores that sell that." "Good luck. It's not exactly a household substance. Few people buy that." "Great. Call me if anything comes up." Mary had to go to fifteen different drugstores before finding one that sold chloroform in the past four days. One person indeed had bought chloroform. She checked the person's credit card records. In the past week, she bought a chain dog leash, Trust brand condoms, chloroform, bottled deer musk, and a bottle of chicken blood from an exotic food store. "Johnson, I think we finally have a lead. A woman named Brianne Holden bought all of the things we found on him." "Brianne Holden?! That's the wife of the guy Austin assaulted last week." They exchanged blank stares. "Should we get a warrant for investigation?" "You bet." An hour later, they arrived at Brianne Holden's house. They noticed a Blue Ford F-150 in her driveway. "Mrs. Holden, may we come in? We are investigating a case involving Steve Austin, your husband's attacker, and we have reason to believe you had something to do with it." "Do you have a warrant?" asked Holden "Yes" "Fine then. Come in." Mary searched the kitchen. She found a bottle of honey in the cabinet. She took it in for evidence. She also found a baseball bat. She sprayed some luminol on it, and lo and behold, it glowed. She checked the laundry bin, and found a handkerchief that smelled faintly like chloroform. She also checked the truck. There were some traces of semen in the back. They took imprints of the tires. A perfect match. They had the evidence, now they brought her in for questioning. "Would you like some water Mrs. Holden?" "I already had some thanks." She said. Mary smirked as she looked at the half empty glass. She had stupidly put her DNA on the glass. She gave the glass to Johnson to go through DNA tests. "Mrs. Holden, two days ago, we found Mr. Austin in the forest. He was naked, and tied to a tree with chains." "Oh my God. Who would do such a thing?" "That's exactly what I thought when I arrived at the scene of the crime. We have reason to believe you did it." "Me?! How dare you!" "Ma'am, we found the tire tracks of you car near the site. There was chicken blood, honey, and deer musk on his chest and genitals. The chain came from a dog leash. There was also a used condom nearby with his semen inside. You bought these in the past week did you not?" "I did. So what? You can get chicken blood from anywhere. Honey is common in households, and the condom has nothing to do with me." "That is where you are wrong. We happen to have the fastest DNA tests in the world. We can get results in 15 minutes. The vaginal secretions from the condom match with your DNA. Not only that, His semen was found in the back of you pick-up." "What would you do if the man who put your husband in a coma just went Scot free?" She no longer had any excuses. She confessed the whole story. The day of the crime, she waited outside his bar until he came out. She followed him home. When he got out of his car, she rushed over and hit him in the back of the head with her bat, knocking him out. She pressed a handkerchief to his face to make sure he was totally out. She then dragged him into the front seat of her car, and drove to the nearest woods. She planned to strip him down, rub him with chicken blood, deer musk, and honey to attract bears, chain him to a tree, then leave him to be eaten alive. When she arrived at the spot, she proceeded to remove his clothes. She then noticed how sexy this man was. Her husband hadn't given her any action in quite a while, and she had to face the fact that this was a sexy man. She wrapped the condom around his cock, then proceeded to pleasure herself with him. She first played with his manhood, and sat back and watched it steadily rise. She felt his smooth chest, and his rock-hard abs, rubbing her cheek against his large torso. She explored his navel with her tongue. He moaned heavily as his large chest rose and fell from his deep, heavy breathing. She then sat down on his legs, then bent down to gently suck on his nipple. She then pressed her lips to his, and gave him a passionate kiss. She sat down again on his waist, positioning herself so that his manhood would enter her. She slowly moved her body up and down, allowing his shaft to gently ease away all the tension. She finally stopped after her third orgasm. "Too bad he has to die" she thought to herself. She put her clothes on again, and pulled him off the car. She pulled him up, so that his hands were above his head. She tied his hands to the tree with the chain part of the dog collar. She proceeded to do the same with his feet. She rubbed the substances on his chest, genitals, neck, and inner thighs, prime spots of pain for a bear to bite into. She gave him one last kiss, and sped away, not knowing the clues she left behind would eventually lead to her capture. A week after she was convicted for kidnapping and assault and battery, Austin woke up from his coma. He didn't remember anything thankfully. When he recovered, he courted Mary, and they were married in a year. It still haunts her until know, knowing that someone can do such atrocious acts. She wondered what caused Brianne to do what she did. Perhaps she was really psychotic. Maybe she just did it out of rage. 


End file.
